


Not Tonight

by deadhuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Walked In On, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Secret Relationship, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Maybe pressed against the cold stone wall of an empty classroom wasn’t the most romantic place to be kissed or, to be completely honest, the most comfortable, but as long as Sirius pressed up against him like that, or used his tongue like that, or let his hands wander like that, Remus couldn’t bring himself to care. He would spend the day in an old, musty broom cupboard if it meant being this close to Sirius.Sirius and Remus are in for a surprise when Professor McGonagall catches them snogging in an empty classroom.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 181





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this](https://img.ifunny.co/images/033f8730eadd957f333fd8913aa811a2da92242b06b476b975644c8fbf276d6a_1.jpg) headcanon where McGonagall has a muggle wife.

Maybe pressed against the cold stone wall of an empty classroom wasn’t the most romantic place to be kissed or, to be completely honest, the most comfortable, but as long as Sirius pressed up against him like that, or used his tongue like that, or let his hands wander like that, Remus couldn’t bring himself to care. He would spend the day in an old, musty broom cupboard if it meant being this close to Sirius.

He gasped and thrust lightly against Sirius’ thigh when the dark-haired boy ran slender fingers through Remus’ curls and bit Remus’ lip just so. In response, Sirius pressed even closer to him, skimming his fingers down Remus’ torso and grabbing his arse. They were so lost in their kissing that they didn’t hear the footsteps pause just outside the door or the quiet creak of the old hinges when it opened.

They did, however, hear the loud, “Mr. Lupin? Mr. Black?” from the surprised woman in the doorway, which had them jerking apart and wiping spit from their lips in an instant.

“P-professor McGonagall,” Remus stuttered, attempting to smooth down his robe. He could feel that his face was burning scarlet as she fixed the boys with a stern look.

“Might I ask what exactly you two are doing?” she said.

_You know full well what we were doing_ , Remus thought miserably, already resigning himself to detention that weekend and a loss of house points.

“We were – we were just hugging!” Sirius stammered, seeming for once to be at a loss for good excuses. “Can’t two mates give each other a comforting – ouch!” he let out when Remus stepped on his foot.

“I was not born yesterday, Mr. Black,” McGonagall said wryly. “I’ve caught enough students in these hallways to be familiar with all the excuses.”

“Then why’d you ask,” Sirius muttered, seemingly unable to help himself. McGonagall fixed him with another stern gaze and he shut his mouth. She stared discerningly back and forth between them for a long moment, perhaps in an effort to reconcile this new information with what she thought she knew about the two of them.

Meanwhile, with every passing second Remus felt sicker to his stomach, and he was gripping Sirius’ hand so tightly he was afraid he might leave bruises. It wasn’t the possible detention he was worried about – he and Sirius had both had their fair share of detentions; it came with the territory when you pulled off as many pranks as they, James, and Peter did. Rather, he was dreading the reaction to and potential exposure of their relationship. While their closest friends knew they were dating, Sirius and Remus didn’t make a habit of being particularly affectionate in public. There were plenty of people at Hogwarts who would disapprove (or worse) of two men being romantically involved, and neither Remus nor Sirius was keen on having his sexuality up for public debate and derision.

However, to Remus’ surprise, McGonagall’s face soon relaxed back to normal and she shook her head at them (though Remus thought he noticed a flicker of amusement in her eyes). “You’d best be heading back to the dormitory,” she said. “It’s nearly curfew.”

Remus blinked. “No – no detention?” he blurted out. Now it was Sirius’ turn to step on his foot in a clear signal to shut up.

“Not tonight, Mr. Lupin,” McGonagall said, the corner of her lip turning up into a hint of a smile. “Now hurry along, you two.”

Remus’ heart and mind were still racing as he and Sirius hurried out of the classroom, only managing a “Night, professor,” before they continued down the hallway, hands still tightly clasped. It was only when they reached the dormitory that either of them spoke.

“What – what just _happened_?” Remus said.

Sirius shook his head. “Haven’t the foggiest. I was sure we’d be docked points at least.”

“D’you think she’ll tell?” Remus said.

Sirius shrugged, though he tensed at the question. “I hope not.”

“Me too.”

“Hey,” Sirius said, taking both of Remus’ hands in his. “Whatever happens, we’ll be okay.”

Remus nodded. “I know.”

After returning to her room and dressing for bed, McGonagall sat down at her desk, quill in hand and a fond smile on her face, and began writing.

_My dear Margaret,_

_I came across the most curious scene a few moments ago, and I think you’ll appreciate hearing about it. Perhaps it will help us both to feel less alone in the world…_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: My (American) English spellcheck doesn't think "arse" or "snogging" are words lol. It's a funny language we speak...
> 
> So it's been a hot minute since I've been writing and publishing a lot, but in the meantime I've graduated college and am trying to figure my life out. I'm publishing a few fics from assorted fandoms tonight and getting back to writing again (I've been focusing on things other than SPN). Right now, I've fallen back into Harry Potter, my second serious fandom ever _*wipes away nostalgic tear*_ and I'm about to reread the books. I've also been working on some Wolfstar fics/ideas ;D
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
